An Evening of Texting
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of All My Dreams Chapter 57 and The Smile on Your Face Chapter 40!  Quinn texts Artie because she can't sleep, and they text back for hours and hours.


**Obviously, A is Artie and Q is Quinn. And yes...Quinn and Artie text using mostly full words and correct grammar, because I JUST CAN'T STAND IT ANY OTHER WAY. I abhor text-speak.**

_12:30 am_

Q: You awake?

A: Yeah, awyhik.

Q: Liar!

A: Lol. I'm awake now...obviously.

Q: Can't sleep. What you up to?

A: ...Well, I was sleeping...

Q: Sorry.

A: I wish you were here with me.

Q: Awww :). Wish I were 2.

A: I love it when you talk dirty.

Q: ...?

A: You know how I love it when you use 2 instead of too.

Q: Oh. Lol. I c.

A: Ok...too much text speak NOT OK.

Q: U just said u luv it!

A: ! MY EYES.

Q: Love you.

A: 2 can play at this game.

Q: O rly?

A: Yes. I don't know how to abbreviate that.

Q: Did u just say abbreviate? You mean abbrvt?

A: What?

Q: LOL

A: I'm sending you a picture of my face right now so you can see how much this is amusing me.

_**picture_

Q: That picture is totally dark.

A: Duh. It's night.

Q: Turn on a light. Now I want to see you! I promise I'll stop using those stupid abbreviations.

A: k

Q: Artie! Picture! NOW!

A: Hold your horses, woman! Gotta find a light switch.

Q: And don't call me woman!

A: ...but you are one.

Q: I know, but still.

A: Sorry. Here's a pic.

_**picture_

Q: Aww! You look cute!

A: Damn straight! I'm always cute.

Q: Well...mostly.

A: What does that mean?

Q: KIDDING!

A: Did I tell you what Rachel said to me today?

Q: No, don't think so.

A: "Arthur, you've got to stop being so verbose."

Q: ARTHUR?

A: Yeah.

Q: VERBOSE? YOU? Never.

A: I love that word. Reminds me of verbs and...roses.

Q: LOL. WHAT? That makes no sense.

A: I guess you just can't appreciate it when I'm deep.

Q: Yeah, that's it. Totally right.

A: The correct answer was: "I always appreciate you."

Q: LOL

A: ...well?

Q: LOL!

A: Fine.

Q: I always appreciate you.

A: Too late now. That ship has sailed.

Q: Seriously. Here's a picture to prove it.

_**picture_

A: Wow. Ok, you appreciate me. HOT.

Q: You should probably delete that.

A: Why? I want to look at it forever.

Q: Artie! What if you lose your phone and someone sees that?

A: It's cool. It's not like there's nudity.

Q: ARTIE.

A: Fine. Can I set it as my background on my laptop?

Q: No. LINDSAY USES THAT.

A: ...right. Forgot.

Q: LOL

A: Can I at least burn it into my brain before I delete?

Q: Obv.

A: lulz

Q: ...lulz? Please don't ever say that again.

A: okdk

Q: What does that mean?

A: Okey dokey. Obv.

Q: Oh, obv.

A: Ok...moving on...

Q: Did you see Martin almost fall down the stairs today?

A: NO!

Q: Yeah. He was trying to see around a corner and someone bumped him from behind.

A: Rachel?

Q: Obv.

A: STOP SAYING THAT.

Q: Sorry. Yes, I think he was looking for Rachel. AJ grabbed him before he went flying.

A: Good.

Q: We need to get them together ASAP.

A: What about F?

Q: F can...F.

A: ...that makes no sense.

Q: IDK. But we need to get Rachel and Martin together NOW.

A: I told you, not until Finn is gone somewhere.

Q: Then get him gone!

A: That's not my job.

Q: Oh, Charlie's here! Let me send a pic.

_**picture_

A: Charlie! I want a kitten.

Q: Aren't you allergic?

A: Hello? Hairless?

Q: Ewww, Artie. No.

A: They are adorable. They look just like Yoda. I could name him...Yoda.

Q: LOL

A: Or Yodette, if it's a girl.

Q: That is terrible.

A: If you mean terribly awesome, then yes.

Q: No, just terrible.

A: Yodette the wonder kitty!

Q: Have you been drinking?

A: No, I'm just really tired. Someone woke me up.

Q: Really? Who was that?

A: I don't know, but they have blonde hair.

Q: I don't know anyone like that.

A: I have a picture of them on my phone.

Q: You said you deleted that!

A: I said no such thing. It's too hot to delete.

Q: ARTIE.

A: If you can take my phone by force, I will delete it.

Q: Tomorrow.

A: You mean today? It's after 2am.

Q: Oh. Ok, today.

A: I'm wearing the Obi-Wan boxers right now.

Q: Where did that come from?

A: I forgot until now.

Q: What reminded you?

A: Nothing.

Q: That text came back awfully fast.

A: Ok, fine. I looked at the wall, and saw the brand new Obi-Wan poster that I hung up just for you.

Q: Seriously?

A: Yeah, but I cut out his face, and replaced it with mine. Can't have you fantasizing about other men, yo!

Q: ...you're joking.

A: Um...ok.

Q: You're serious?

A: I might be...how would you feel about it if I were?

Q: LOL

A: Totally serious, btw.

Q: My phone battery is dying.

A: That's why you have a charger.

Q: But then I have to get out of my warm bed.

A: I know what you mean. Fleece sheets FTW!

Q: I am jealous of your sheets.

A: If you came over right now, you could be in them too.

Q: Yes...because I can just leave my house at 3whateveram.

A: I would.

Q: Your mom would kill you.

A: It would be worth it.

Q: Not for me! You'd be killed, and I'd be alone.

A: Draaaamaaaaa.

Q: ooook.

A: I am so tired.

Q: Me too. Go to sleep?

A: But what about you? Then you'll be alone.

Q: It's fine. I can always read.

A: I don't want to be the kind of boyfriend that leaves his girlfriend when she can't sleep just because he's cripplingly exhausted.

Q: ...is that a hint? lol

A: Hint, fact, whatever.

Q: Sleep!

A: I'm beyond sleep.

Q: Awww, sorry.

A: Not your fault. I was awake anyway.

Q: You're the worst liar ever.

A: Want to go see Harry Potter tomorrow?

Q: We've seen it twice already.

A: ...I know. Want to go see it tomorrow?

Q: Sure.

A: OH! Linds saved some garland for you. She wants to decorate your head.

Q: Ok. I'm fine with that.

A: She decorated my chair. Twice. With hot pink and sparkly.

Q: Awesome! You should have left it on for school.

A: ...that would have gone over well.

Q: I would have protected you.

A: So sweet.

Q: It is soooo late.

A: It's like 4am now.

Q: Serious? I guess we'd better sleep.

A: Love you. See you tomorrow?

Q: Yes. Love you more!

A: No, I love you more.

Q: Liar. LOVE YOU MOST.

A: That's not fair. LOVE YOU MOST PLUS 1!

Q: LOVE YOU MOST TIMES INFINITY.

A: INFINITY PLUS 1!

Q: Ok, fine. You win. You love me most.

A: Damn straight. Night. :)

Q: Night.

_...an hour later._

Q: Love you most times infinity plus 2.

**A/N: I hope this lived up to what those of you that knew it was coming were expecting!**

**:)**

**Also, be sure to check out the Quartie forum and community. If you can't find them, message me and I'll send a link!**


End file.
